New Year's Surprises
by BlasphemousOrder
Summary: A split second decision has astronomical consequences for one Lucy Heartfilia. Only time will tell if she'll be happy or regret this decision. A mini Pradesh week story.
1. Chapter 1

Hello All! This was a last minute decision to participate in this mini Pradesh week for the New Year. Prompts are below.

Day 1 - New Years

Day 2 - Northern Lights

Day 3 - Snow Fall

Bonus - Fireplace

I do not own Fairy Tail. I do not own the Pradesh family (Mashima & Desna respectively)

* * *

Day 1 – New Years

Lucy walked around the marketplace trying to lose herself in the crowd. Had she been anywhere else the blonde was certain she'd have succeeded by now but since this was Bosco her pale tresses functioned like a homing beacon amongst the browns and blacks that were prevalent in this country. Even calling Cancer would only be a waste of magic no matter how amazing and quick as he was because her pale skin called just as much attention when compared to the deep tan fully on display everywhere.

It was late December but felt as hot as Tenrou Island had when Fairy Tail had gone for the S-Class exams so trying to cover up any wouldn't be helpful at all.

Of all the things she knew about the country why hadn't practical aspects been covered in her business lessons? Why had she not thought for even a minute to check what the weather and people were going to be like before she even attempted this? No…logic dictated that since Bosco was north of Fiore it should have been colder than her snow covered homeland and one bundled up person looked just like any other, right? Well they would have if Bosco's Grass Sea didn't Fuck with how winter in Ishgar should be. They were like a landlocked tropical paradise and no amount of wardrobe change, thanks to Virgo, was going to hide the massive amount of pale skin her bikinis and shear sarongs left on display.

So, instead of going unnoticed in the chaos of holiday shopping for last minute New Year's preparations like she was supposed to everywhere Lucy went eyes followed making the reason she'd come to Bosco in the first place incredibly difficult to do. It's not like she could even come back at another time; this was her one shot and she was not going to waste it.

Casually Lucy drifted into darkened a side street silently calling Corvus so she could continue with plan N. Thick muscled arms wrapped around her waist as they sunk into the shadows silently.

"I see Princess is up to no good." Corvus' dulcet tones always made her shiver.

"Yes well I see this as more of a Robin Hood type of scenario," she snipped back not in the mood for the crow spirit's brand of humor.

"But you're not going to be giving away what your stealing," he replied his mouth hot against her ear as he masterfully wove them towards their destination unseen.

"Is it really stealing if the object in question has already been stolen?" Lucy fired back.

Corvus chuckled coming to a halt at the curb of a closed off road smirk still firmly in place.

"Far be it for me to go telling you what is right or wrong. I'd had just killed the bastard in his room, taken the keys and let the chips fall where they may."

"Don't think I wasn't tempted. How can Princess Kurino even think of inviting King Karadin to a peace summit? That man is evil." Lucy shuttered at what she'd learned all those years ago from her business tutor. She'd made thee innocent observation that the man had skipped over Pergrande's trading laws but was rewarded with the reality that as a woman she'd never be able to do any business with that country.

" _Miss Lucy, you must understand. I fully believe you to be intelligent and capable enough to take over your Father's business should the time come. In fact, I think you would be more successful at it than he is but Pergrande…You think your Father and the other nobles here in Fiore are chauvinists? Women in Pergrande have no rights, are seen as something less than human. The only time you will see a female clean, fed and at all cared for is if she's pregnant. No, you would do best to stay as far away from that country as possible."_

"A well, if the rumors I've been picking up from the shadows are true, so is Bosco's Crown Princess."

Lucy's breath stalled in disbelief. Princess Kurino was next in line to the throne of Bosco, a country known for their equality and freedoms. As the Crown Princess she'd have had to be immersed in Holy Light, a magic that purges the darkness from your very soul if her history books were to be believed, before she could be inaugurated.

"But…"

"While not all darkness is evil Princess, like calls to like and feels no need to keep secrets. The shades whisper of her cruelty, how she blackmails men into her bed, drugs them, beats them, _rapes_ them," Corvus said just as the Royal procession turned the corner and came into view.

"Why hasn't she been stopped?" Lucy was fuming. As wonderful as Bosco's laws were there was a flipside to everything. Their punishments for breaking their laws were harsh. Rape was a death sentence.

"How does evil everywhere escape justice?" he questioned back both arms now securing his key-holder in place. He knew she wanted to go after the woman but now was not the time; she'd be arrested and clasped in magic cancelling cuffs before she took a second step and that was unacceptable. Someone like her didn't deserve that fate.

His Princess had been his salvation when she found his key months ago. If he'd been in a place to care he would have worried that the disease he carried from endless previous evil masters would infect her like all the other decent mages before her. But in the end, as the contract was finalized, her soul prevailed cleansing him in the process.

"Power and wealth," Lucy gritted out but stopped trying to pull away eyes narrowed on the seemingly benevolent royal. She had a mission from the Spirit King to worry about right now but now that she knew about Princess Kurino…she'd be back.

"Ooooh this will be like taking candy from a baby," Corvus crooned pulling Lucy's eyes from the Princess and onto their target.

"He's fucking wearing them!" Lucy's fists shook by her sides. The last known holder of the Ivory Keys had been Garnier Pradesh, the wife of Bosco's Premier Ambassador, who died in Pergrande from a terrorist attack at the newly built Boscan Embassy along with their youngest child years ago. The fact that Karadin was wearing the lost keys on his hip in the middle of a Bosco's New Year's Peace Parade was more than just a slap in the face.

New Year's was Bosco's most important holiday. It focused on the future, moving forward and self-improvement. Families traveled hours to be together where personalized meaningful gifts were exchanged.

By wearing those keys not only was Karadin proving he had something to do with her death, but he was as good as declaring that there would never be peace between Pergrande and Bosco. The only bright side to his arrogance was it saved Lucy a whole lot of trouble. Requiping the fakes Lucy passed them to Corvus to make the exchange.

Lucy watched the slightest movement as a shadow passed over the keys and it was done. Never again would that man hold these keys. In a flash decision the celestial spirit mage decided not to keep the Archangel Keys like she knew Stach Face intended. No, after all this time they would be going home.

Arman Pradesh was an amazing man, her idol. After losing his wife and second child in such a devastating event he didn't turn on his only remaining child. No this man dedicated himself to his child and adopted more children fulfilling his wife's desire for a large family. It was from her lessons on his anti-slavery and peace work that gave her the courage to run away from her father to become a mage.

Arman sat back watching his adult children running around the living room in their pjs, bows and ribbons in their hair wrapping paper everywhere and acting just like they did when they were under 10. A smile spread across his face as Bickslow, home for the first time since he was fifteen, flipped from his babies to tackle Cristoff to the ground.

This entire week had been amazing with all his kids at home. They'd all taken work off just to spend time together at home even forgoing the annual Peace Parade. Arman wasn't interested in attending it this year anyway knowing exactly who was participating.

"Sir, this was just forwarded from your office at the Embassy."

Arman looked up at his long time house keeper, an angel of a woman who'd been irreplaceable in helping him raise 7 magical children over the year.

"Thank you Mrs. Elan. You're as beautiful as always."

"Now now, no need to flirt. I've already put in an order for your gold label whisky." She smiled wide turning to join her husband in the kitchen.

Arman chuckled then looked at the small parcel opening the attached letter without a second thought. If it had been sent to him at the Embassy there were no additional safety procedures he could take.

 _Dear Ambassador Pradesh,_

 _I saw these on King Karadin at the Parade yesterday and decided to return them to where they belong. May your New Year bring you and yours happiness and your greatest desires realized._

 _Sincerely Yours, Lucy Heartfilia_

Arman's breath hitched as he read the signature fingers ghosting over the name. He'd not had any communication from his good friends Layla's daughter since her death, hadn't seen her since a year after Garnier's death.

Jude Heartfilia was a jealous man so once Arman was "on the market" again the Railroad mogul did everything in his power to prevent the friends from seeing each other. With that came a complete injunction to knowing Lucy after Layla had passed.

That his Goddaughter obviously had no clue they were family yet still knew of him and sent him something had his heart pounding. Maybe, just maybe she'd be receptive to him reaching out? He hadn't done so after Jude's death because he hadn't known if the man had poisoned her against him. He didn't know if he could stand it if Lucy rejected him.

Hands shaking slightly Arman's slender finger's slipped under the paper's seam. Pulling back the paper his heart stuttered. Garnier's keys…Lucy found Ganier's key's? Turning back to the letter again one name stood out. Karadin had been wearing his wife's keys…

When they'd searched the building only a few things were missing from the pile of clothing that was all that was left of his wife, her keys, one of her earrings and any sign of his son. At first he'd thought that thieves had got in the building before they got it secured and stole anything they could use, leaving the feminine clothing because this was Pergrande he was talking about.

Now though, if Karadin had Garnier's keys…what else happened that day.

"Kaleb," he called quietly but it was like he'd shouted. Everyone froze and the room was silent. "I need a celestial spirit mage you trust to call a key without creating a contract."

Kaleb's pale lavender eyes widened as applied his magic to quickly peruse his father's thoughts to see what was going on.

"White Sea only has 2 and while they are decent people, the power boost they'd get from one of those keys…"

"I know one in Fairy Tail. Total sweetheart and wouldn't even think about taking a key that wasn't hers. She even turned down 2 Zodiac keys when she already had the other 10 just because she felt the other mage's reasons was misguided," Bickslow suggested.

"Call her Bicks. I'll get an airship setup to bring her here," Farron, the oldest sibling, said already pulling out his com to make some calls. His brand on sound magic let him hear a person's soul so while he couldn't search through the mind like Kaleb, he knew enough from the dissonance in his father's usually calm soul that this was serious.

"Got it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 – Northern Lights

She must have died on gone to heaven. That could be the only possible explanation for just how good she felt. There was no way on this green Earthland a massage could make anyone this good.

 _Loke's going to get some catnip when I get back home for this suggestion._ Lucy purred eliciting a light chuckle from the man whose magic hands had her melting.

When her lion spirit had insisted she stop at one of Bosco's bath houses before she set sail back to Fiore she'd been reluctant knowing only that they were completely unisex. It wasn't until she'd had a chance to speak with one of the trained attendants that she'd gone in.

And it was the best decision she'd made in the past year. It took a little getting used to, being around a lot of naked men while also being naked, but everyone had been respectful of her wishes to abstain from sharing pleasure. The bath waters straight from the Grass Sea had been perfect, the steam room invigorating and the massage…delicious.

 _First things first, I'm a realest_

 _Drop this and let the whole world feel it_

Lucy groaned as her ringtone cut through the quiet of the room.

 _And I'm still in the murder business_

 _I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics_

The hands needing into her thighs paused. "Would you like me to get that for you?"

"I got but thank you," Lucy pouted.

First mistake, she'd brought her bag into the room. It had been a hard call but she'd needed to send Cana some pictures, carefully screened, of this place because how often did she get to tease the brunette? So instead of taking the bag with her phone/camera back to the locker room she'd brought it with her.

Second mistake, she'd forgot to turn the ringer off. The idea was in case there was an emergency she'd be able to hear it go off but "Fancy" was not the Fairy Tail Emergency line.

A quick flick of her wrist and the familiar weight of her whip was in her hand. She let her magic fuel the leather coils movement as it snaked across the floor gripping her bag then bringing it to within arm's reach.

The grip on her thighs tightened and shifted higher teasing her sensitive flesh.

"You sure I can't interest you in sharing pleasure?" Her attendant asked, voice husky with desire as she answer the call.

"Ugh, oh oh oh stars right there!" Lucy cried forgetting completely what she'd been doing. Who could really blame the girl? Tobias, her attendant, was an attractive man; his turquois hair set off his almost black eyes. The man was fit too. Swimmers body with nice broad shoulders.

"I call at a bad time Cosplayer?" Bickslow smirked as Lucy cried out again. All he could see was her flushed face but there was no mistaking the noises she was making.

"Fuck Bixy, I'm a little b-busy hereeee," she keened.

"I can here that." Bickslow chuckled hearing a low voice rumble incoherently and he wasn't alone. No, his entire family was in the same room finding the situation just as funny.

"Yes for the Stars sake yes!"

"Yes what?" Bickslow chimed in.

"Wasn't talking to you," she mewled and this time Bickslow caught a flash of the room she was in.

"God damn girl! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were in a Boscan bath house." This time his tongue was out as he waggled his eye brows.

"Anyone else feeling left out?" The youngest Pradesh pouted pushing his long mahogany locks behind his ears. The mirth dancing in his deep red eyes ruining the innocent look.

"'Cuz…oooh FUCK…nggh…I am!"

Farron stopped speaking into his phone. The only places Bosco had any Bath houses with trained attendants were in Bosco or on one of their pleasure cruises which meant either way they now had much better options then sending a plane after Bickslow's friend.

"Which one?" Bickslow arched a brow.

"Crescent Moon. Why?" It was getting harder for Lucy to breath and this was still just the massage! She couldn't even imagine what Tobias was going to do to her once she hung up. By no means a virgin, this would still be her first foray into this country's ideology of Pleasure is Pleasure. Here casual sex with strangers was a very real thing.

She'd been hesitant to give in to any of the many propositions she'd received to share pleasure while here having only slept with two men before; both of them had been long-time boyfriends. But Tobias made her feel comfortable, safe and horny AF so yeah, she'd finally given in.

"Oh that's a good one. Ask her who's she with." Vander chimed in sitting on the edge of his seat. Before Vander joined the military, something required of every guilded mage in Bosco, at the age of 15, Vander had been training as a Sudepah. The Order was responsible in teaching many things from culture to general laws to the youth of the nation as well as teaching them about their bodies and aiding them through their Induction once the child was ready to take that step.

Unfortunately for Vander his shadowquip magic was rare and ideal for classified dark ops and he'd been drafted into becoming a Blood Hunter, the Steel Councils highly specialized team of spies and assassins.

"Need a favor." Bickslow ignored his brother. "How long would you say you need?"

"Twen-…Thir-…Fuck! An hour! Stars Tobias your tongue is dangerous!" Was the last thing he heard before the call dropped.

"Lucky girl! I trained with Tobias. Man really is good." Vander leaned back a satisfied little smirk tugging at his lips curiosity sated.

"Bicks your friend into girls at all?" Xally squirmed on her seat a little more than worked up from the heated sounds from the call.

Bickslow shrugged completely clueless as to the blonde's preferences. Hell, he wouldn't have even pegged her as the type to go full service at a bath house.

"Cris, the moon's out tonight. You good for picking her up in an hour?" Farron cut in stopping what he could already see was a dibs war about to break out between the 2 youngest. Xally was usually soft spoken and sweet; just as gentle as you would think of a pediatrician that used water magic. On the flip side, you ever get her temper up be ready for a tsunami.

"My pleasure," he purred subtly rubbing it in that he'd get to meet the little minx Bickslow called friend. "What she look like?"

Bickslow scrolled to his picture gallery looking for just the right shot. He had plenty to choose from, Lucy really did like having her picture taken, but he wanted the perfect one to tease the hell out of his siblings. Smirking he passed his phone to Cristoff and about fell out of his seat from the reaction.

The seith mage would be the first to admit that he'd not played fair. Since the family hadn't gone out much over the last week many of them were already suffering from the longest dry spell since their induction. On top of that Lucy had worked them up during their call. The fact that he'd snapped a photo of her from the special lingerie spread she modeled for with Mira and that is what he showed his dragon slayer for a brother…Yeah not fair at all but funny as hell!

His normal midnight blue eyes calm and bright like the night sky swirled and dilated so fast they looked more like the northern light instead. His heavily muscled frame fell right out of his seat as Mr. Elan's special New Year's Hot Chocolate spilled in his lap.

"Is she really that hot?" Vander asked leaping for the phone only to get slammed down by his "sweet" sister.

Arman walked back into to the room mind still distracted with plans for the immediate future so he was not prepared to see Cristoff, Emzadi, Xally and Vander wrestling around the room while Bickslow cackled doubled over on the floor. Eyes cutting to the two eldest, a silent question demanding and explanation.

"They want to see what Bixy's friend looks like." Kaleb offered happy to watch the scuffle since he'd been able to see more than just photos of the bubbly blonde from his brother's memories. Being the kind man that he is he easily tapped Farron into the gleaned memories when asked.

Without being asked he pulled his father in as well while the "children" continued to struggle over the small screen.

"Lucy," Arman whispered chest tightening. She was the spitting image of her mother and he'd see her in less than an hour. Imagine she'd been with one of his children for years and he hadn't known.

Out of respect for his friend's husband, Arman had gone against all his instincts to keep tabs on his goddaughter so when Jude finally passed he hadn't known where to start looking to find her again. It didn't help that until 3 weeks ago all his family's dealings with Fiore were under tight scrutiny looking for leads to Bickslow hoping to kill his son for the magic he'd been born with.

"Dad you know her?" Farron questioned seeing his father's reaction.

"You do too from when you were three. Refused to nap for a month after her mother and she went home because your angels were both gone." His voice cracked at the bitter sweet memory.

In the next second he was wrapped up in his two eldest boy's arms overwhelmed with memories of play dates back before his world had been shattered to two blonde angels coming in sweeping in to help rebuild. It had been a sad day for the then small family to say goodbye when Layla finally went back to Fiore with Lucy.

"She'll love you Dad." Bickslow's rough voice was close as another pair of arms circled him. "She's got a scrap book with tons of your photos and articles about your work."

"Makes you feel kinda bad for the clowns on the floor," Kaleb mused.

"Hmmm?" was all Arman could get out.

"The woman they're all bickering over is already obsessed with their father. How do any of them stand a chance when the original will be right in front of her?" Bickslow chirped and got smacked on the back of his head for the effort.

"Hey, Kaleb thought it first!" he whined.

"Yes but you said it," teased Farron.

"Lucy's my goddaughter so there's no need to feel bad for them. If I'm lucky she just might fall in love with one of them and become a real part of this family."

Arman couldn't help but smile brightly as the boys in his arms tensed up. _Oh ho ho! Looks like the ones on the floor aren't the only ones interested in my little Lucy!_

* * *

So, day 2 down. I'm on a roll. Please like, comment and follow to show your love!

Much Love, Blas


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys, so this is a little late but it was a lot to get down. Just one more day to go which I'll use as an epilogue of sorts to bring everyone together.

The first part of this chapter wasn't planned but I added it because 19vanelkc wanted to see the sibling's reactions to the photo. Hope this satisfies!

Thank you all for your comments and support. I love the Pradesh family and Corvus who I loosely based off of MadSoulessQueen's version of him. Very loosely at that more his fun loving flavor that she had him grow into.

Day 3 – Snow Fall

Cristoff wasn't sure what it was about Lucy that had affected him so viscerally. Sure it had been a while since he'd last indulged in sharing pleasure but that's what all his siblings had anticipated since they'd decided to hole up at their childhood home with only each other and the Elans for company; their father always gave hired help a paid holiday for New Year's.

He'd occasionally gone longer without so even after the teasing sounds from the call riling up his hot Boscan blood just the image of her shouldn't have had him falling on his ass. Now his siblings were being jerks paying keep away with Bix's phone and thus her picture.

Xally's breath hitched in the moment she'd got a glimpse of Lucy before Vander snatched it away. The women was like her sister - blonde, busty and sex on long toned legs – only without the familial feelings. The dark chocolate negligee brushing against wide creamy hips had the more slender framed water mage equal parts jealous and craving.

Then again, it had been more than a month for her since she'd gotten her hands on anyone that excited her so she figured any exotic beauty would have had the same effect.

Vander smirked as he struggled to keep his prize from his siblings' grabby hands. He had to hand it to the woman, she was a knock out. Full breast, golden blond hair, slender shoulders and powerful legs all wrapped up to make the perfect little sex kitten she was posed as. He even liked the way the ocean blue bows tied to her tail and pinned in front of one ear emphasized the innocent blush on her cheeks.

Man he like to have a chance to tease her into pouncing on him.

Even though he'd been sneaking out nightly to prowl around town it wasn't enough. Vander liked the chase, liked to draw out an encounter until whomever he was with fell apart at his hands. Tall, short, fat, skinny. Looks didn't matter so much to him as passion and fun. Hell one of his favorite encounters had been with a giant of an Atlan woman – a race not known for their sexual appeal to Boscans. In general their people were tall and thick with more sandy brown colorings like the deserts they were raised in. To him, it didn't matter. Everyone ended up sounding the same by the time he was done with them.

What Vander liked was the challenge and if it had taken Tobias that long to get the woman to hang up under his ministrations he couldn't help but wonder at how much fun they'd have together.

Emzadi was never good being let out of "the know". She didn't even fancy women all that much, the solar dragon soul she contained much preferred the rigid plains of a powerful male than the soft yielding curves of women. It didn't mean she didn't want to know what had gotten Cris to react like he did.

It was like he'd seen a prize worthy of his horde and that in and of itself had her dragoness ass needing to know.

The dragon slayer siblings always snipped at each other comparing their hordes, playfully arguing over whose was better. They often fought over choice items when they encountered them at the same time. Now was no different.

If Cristoff wanted that photo for his horde she'd be damned if he got it without a fight even sight unseen by her.

Arman deftly skirted around his children until without so much as a sound snatched Bickslow's smart communication lacrima right out of his youngest's hands.

"Now now children let's play nice," he chided playfully before he neatly had the image projected for all to see. Sighing internally he smiled softly at the image, she looked just like her mother.

The photo was a little racy for Forien tastes but it was artfully done and was suggestive enough to stir up trouble among his children. Cutting the spell off Arman handed the phone back to Bickslow not missing the disappointed looks on their faces.

"Cristoff, why don't you head out, enjoy the baths before bringing Lucy back. The rest of you," he started cutting off the beginnings of disquiet, "should go find some entertainment for the night. Go show Bickslow a good time; take him to the club. It has been years since he's been home so he's not seen it yet."

With that Arman left the room opening up his own com and opening up the photo files he'd neatly mass transferred from Bickslow's device. Pouring a couple fingers of his preferred whiskey Arman tucked into his favorite armchair to scroll through all the happy images of his son's second family.

The Crescent Moon was one of the few private bath houses in all of Bosco. They catered not to the rich and famous so much as to the exceptional. Their members were those individuals who were often solicited on the street by strangers wishing to share pleasure. Fortunately for Cristoff he'd gained his lifetime membership at the Crescent Moon along with most of his family shortly after his induction.

This was the place he went for his lust fueled nights of the full moon when no one in his family wasn't available. Their security and endorphin containment measures ensured a controlled and safe environment when he completely lost his mind to his magic. They even ensured that when he requested no one have access to him during his most vulnerable state he was left alone. It didn't happen often, he loved sharing pleasure, but sometimes he just needed to be left alone.

It was situated not too far outside of Pelerno – Bosco's capital – but far enough that the privacy of the members was ensured. They even have teleportation mages on staff that could pick up and drop off their clients for scheduled appointments.

Given the type of desirability their clients often possessed the Crescent Moon was a feeder for the best Sudepah that the order trained who preferred the practical arts over teaching.

Just how a Fioren mage who'd never even been to Bosco before, Farron had checked, had gained admittance was a curiosity. While her beauty alone made her an ideal candidate, the wait list for membership applications was long and it typically took more than a year before a prospective ember was even given access to the trial days – limited days every month that were open for prospective members to see if they fit into the atmosphere the exclusive club maintained.

Cristoff was just fixing his open vest after a much needed round with his favorite pair of empaths when a scent teased his nose. The feminine musk layered with the sweet scent was like manna from the heavens for the dragon slayer.

Mindlessly he followed his nose as the dragon part of his soul gained more and more ground. By the time he turned the corner his eyes were solid silver except for blackness of his vertical pupils and there she was, his golden goddess, the star of his soul, the treasure of his heart.

"Mine," he rumbled in warning to the male far too close to his mate.

"What?" Lucy asked completely confused and far too relaxed to deal with anything more complicated than finding a warm comfortable bed for the night.

"Shit," Tobais mumbled as he quickly stepped away from the usually easy going and calm man. "Lucy that is Cristoff, he was most likely sent by his brother to pick you up. He's a dragon slayer."

"Oh," Lucy said, eyes wide at the revelation. If there was one thing she understood were dragon slayers. She'd witnessed first-hand when Natsu stumbled across his mate while he'd been out on a mission. She and Happy had to finish the job on their own if only to distract themselves from the images of their friend pouncing on a man right there in the forest.

Turning her full attention to the man stalking up to her she could help her heart fluttering at the situation. It was like a scene straight from a romance novel and as he got closer her stomach flipped.

He was tall, stars he was tall, and broad with ill-concealed muscles teased for action at the slightest signal. His dark hair shined deep blue in the light, long and unbound his locks brushed his shoulders. Ever the novelist Lucy doubted ever she could have imagined a more perfect man in her fantasies.

The slayer drew closer but Lucy knew not to run, not to look away from his penetrating gaze or she'd set him off. While not opposed by the idea of being a dragon slayer's mate in theory she didn't want to be claim on sight – which is what Natsu did when his mate had accidentally triggered his chase instincts.

So she stayed perfectly still, shoulders relaxed arms hanging at her sides. When he was within arm's reach Lucy tripped her chin up and away exposing her neck finally breaking eye contact with her acknowledgement of his alpha status.

Immediately she was in his arms a deep purr like rumble thrumming in his chest her head tucked under his chin.

"Mate," he said soothingly as he inhaling deeply, nose buried in her hair.

"Mate," Lucy agreed letting her arms wrap around his torso holding him close to her.

Slowly Cristoff gained control of the beast inside as he clung to the woman in his arms. Years he's searched, ever since he was a little boy and learned about mating, waiting to find his mate. Jealously guarding his heart for the one person who completed him.

It hadn't been easy, he'd met so many wonderful people in his quest. Sometimes he'd let himself get to close hurting both parties when he could no longer deny the dragon part of his self's disinterest. Now here she was. His very own mate ready and willing to accept him, a perfect stranger.

He held her closer just luxuriating in her scent of sweet stardust and bitter chocolate.

Lucy felt magic welling up around them the cool scent of mint teasing her nose as her current surroundings melted into a cozy looking room with a large bay window framing a view of the valley below. Gently falling snowflakes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Hi," Cristoff said pulling away from the blonde only far enough so he could look her in the eye.

"Hi." Lucy blushed under his scrutiny. "Umm, where are we?" she finally asked after a minute of silence.

"My family's cabin. We come here some times to get away. I thought we could use some quiet to get to know each other a little better." He let the back of his fingers lightly brush her check before leaning in kissing her forehead.

"No, thank you for the call. I'm only glad there were no damages," Arman said fighting the smile that was trying to overtake his face.

"It was like she knew exactly how to respond. I still can't believe he's finally found his mate, and right here!" The man on the other side of the call cooed. "Do you mind if I send her things to you? I could keep them tucked away her safely enough but I figured this might be easier."

"Yes please, just have someone drop by the estate the next time they are out. There's bound to be someone here," he responded in kind mind swirling with this new distraction.

"Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year indeed!" he cheered and finally hung up the call. Slumping in his chair Arman gazed out his study's wind over the luminescent plants of the Grass Sea overwhelmed by all the surprises he's had today.

First, his late wife's keys were returned to him. Second, he now had a way to know what happened that day all those years ago. Third, they were sent to him from none other than his beautiful goddaughter who he hadn't seen since she was a baby. Forth, he was going to finally see Lucy again after all these year. Finally fifth, Cristoff had found his mate at they just happened to be Lucy!

His heart was so full he could hardly wait until the rest of his children came home. Lifting his drink he tipped it to the night sky. _Garnier my love, thank you for this auspicious start to the year. What else do you have planned for us I wonder?_ Arman closed his prayer sipping his drink.

Karadin chuckled as he moved through his chamber's rooms elated he'd been there in person when he'd shot down Bosco's last attempt to create a peace treaty with his country. Pergrande was far too great, too powerful, to be tempted by trade to ever give women any sort of rights. It was lunacy to think that they still even tried.

Setting down the transportation lacrima he used to make a hasty escape Karadin also unclipped the Ivory Celestial keys from his waist. Years he's had them and still he was unsuccessful in calling any of them. He couldn't get his hands on a celestial summoning mage powerful enough but he still relished them as trophies from that day. Setting them down he turned to disrobe, thoughts full of child he'd also taken that day.

Zen Pradesh, his dark eagle and top gladiator in the pits. The man was perfect and powerful and all his.

Smiling at his plans for the dangerous male tomorrow Karadin missed the way the light shifted in his rooms behind him, how one shadow in particular grew up from the ground in swirls until they fell away leaving a tall dark looming figure.

"You're one kind of paranoid, you know that?"

Karadin spun on his feet pulling the hidden dagger from his arm ready for an attack. These were his personal quarters and no one was allowed in them even if they him salivate over smooth dark skin with abs he wanted nothing more than to like.

"Who are you?" He asked keeping his distance.

"Little 'ol me?" Corvus stretched leaning back against the sideboard cabinet completely at ease. "I go by many names but my Master calls me cherished," he skirted the answer.

"If you are so cherished why has your master sent you here?" He licked his lips. So many things he could do to this man and all it would take was to incapacitate instead of kill.

"Oh they didn't. Didn't even know they helped me get here."

"And how did you get here?" he eased closer to his emergency call button. If he could get there his guards could easily get here to subdue this delicious specimen.

"These." Corvus lifted the mock Ivory keys dangling them tauntingly letting his shadows finish wrapping this evil man finally tightening his hold incapacitating him.

"Wha-" Karadin got out before choking one who knows what.

"Oh no it's story time now the audience is supposed to be quiet," he smirked watching the panic rise on Karadin's face. "It all started twenty five years ago when you order your newest bomb to be tested on the recently finished Boscan Embassy. Worked like a charm didn't it? Evaporating all living matter leaving inert material unaffected. Too bad your timing was off and Arman Pradesh and his eldest son weren't there. Then again, killing his wife and stealing his second child consoled you for years.

"You're second mistake was keeping Garnier's keys. While the beings associated with them could not come out they could still watch, listen, and wait. As the years passed a promising young mage got the notice of our king through their power and loyalty. Their love was so potent for our people the very rules that separated our worlds bent to their will and the wills of her spirits.

Karadin's face turned red the only sign of his fury.

"Oh yes my Master is a woman. The Starbringer, Princess of the Celestial Kingdom. It was because of her Gabriel came up with a plan. Slowly she was trained facing greater and greater evil until her path was paved to my key. All that was left was for her to learn how to create Celestial keys.

"The situation that lead to her determination for this knowledge was cruel but it ensured the greater plan was possible. You see she needed to make these keys though to her they were only practice. Practice and a way to get the Ivory keys back in the hands of those they belong."

Corvus smiled wistfully. It had been hard to find a way to achieve this without letting Lucy know what was going on. Had she found out it would have been impossible to stop her from coming to Pergrande and that was unacceptable.

"These provide me an alternate anchor and power source so wherever they are, I can be. You brought them here so here I am. Oh but you still don't know who I am do you? How thoughtless of me. You see it has been so long that my true aspect has been known. I am Corvus, Master of the Voids. People call me Satan, the Devil, Mephistopheles, Lucifer, Angel of Darkness. There are many more, one in every tongue in every culture yet no one knows my true purpose for I am not evil incarnate.

"As the Archangels protect the heavens from Earthland, I protect Earthland for Hell. I command the absence of life, creatures that feed off of anything living, the only things that true demons fear. I provide balance and you, well let's just say you are upsetting the balance."

Corvus stood arms slowly spreading as a giant rift appeared between his hands.

"Go and feast shades of the darkness. Do not leave this place." Corvus descended into the shadows again to anguished cries anchor keys in hand as me moved swiftly for Sky Screech Stadium. It was a horrible place filled with suffering and if he had the time he would purge this place as well but sadly it was only a matter of minutes before the devastation at the palace where the Senate was currently meeting became known.

"Zen Pradesh how would you like to go home?" he said as he stepped out of the darkness in front of a caged, battle weary man.

"Leave me your plots are lost on me." Zen's deep voice rang out strongly.

"Oh this is no plot." Corvus fashioned a blade then tossed it within Zen's reach. "Free your magic and know the truth of my words."

Zen's deep amethyst eyes flicked to the foreign blade cautiously. Without breaking eye contact he moved silently until he felt the cold metal in his palm. Two quick flicks and his ankles were free from his magic cancelling shackles and another couple of flicks the ones on his wrists and neck fell to the ground in a clatter.

His power surged forward and with a knowledge of spirits he had no way of knowing. Before him stood a being from another world. Corvus the shadow wielder.

"I have come to set you free and take you to your family. No harm will befall you," Corvus announced letting his words ring with truth under the influence of Archangel Magic.

Zen knew the truth down to his bones and let hope swell for the first time in years. He was going home. I quick turn and his black wings he'd been called after tore through his bars like tissue paper.

He stepped forward catching the white keys on instinct.

"Hold tight to those will you? I can't while I gate jump and my Princess could find better places for them." Corvus rolled his shoulders as he held out his arms as if waiting for a hug.

Zen looked at the man as if he were insane but said nothing and did not move.

The shadow spirit just smiled easily grateful the serious and official non-sense was out of the way. He much preferred being playful; too much of what he dealt with was twisted and perverse to not enjoy his time on Earthland.

"I'm not going to bite. I just need to have a firm grip on you so you don't get lost along the way."

Zen slowly moved forward and let the shorter man embrace him as he focused on breathing evenly and holding the keys he was entrusted with. It would not do to lose something useful that belonged to the Princess that enabled his escape. Fortunately the trip was quick as the brief sensation of falling stopped not 2 seconds later.

"Just give those to my Princess when you see her. She goes by Lucy," Corvus waved as he disappeared back to his world.

The seasoned gladiator made quick work taking in his surroundings. He was in a large comfortable room done in soft blues and purples. A large bed sat across from him near glass sliding doors. Other than a woman's bag was on the bed the rest of the room was masculine.

"Cristoff is that you? I'm surprised you've come home so soon…" the tenor voice dropped off as the door opened. Zen's eyes met soft green, eyes he's dreamt of his whole life, in a face too familiar to his own to be coincidence. Long dark hair streaked silver at the temples the only real sign of the man's age.

"Papa?" he asked voice trembling. _Is this real. Is he real or am I just dreaming…_

"Zen," Arman shouted startled to find someone other than Cristoff in this room. It didn't matter once he saw his mother's eyes in a face too much like his own. He was across the room and wrapped around he NOT dead son. The hope he'd been fighting off for hours springing into love and relief to have his precious little angel back in his arms.

Zen melted into the warm embrace the familiar smell he didn't have a name for speaking of home and safety. Tears welled up and he finally let them fall. He was remembered. He was home. He was loved.


	4. Bonus

Ah the final chapter. I've just finished writing so hopefully there aren't too many typos. This was a fun way to get back into writing and now that the muse is fired up hopefully I can share more fun stories with you in the future.

Bonus – Fireplace

Ironically Vander was the first of the Pradesh siblings to wander home after a night filled with dancing, drinking and lots of shared pleasure. It just so happened he'd found some pretty partners almost immediately after arriving at the club so by the time he'd finished exhausting their combined stamina the club was closing for the night – early morning – and those that were left were already pared off.

Shrugging and left to his own devices the young shadowquip decided on going home and taking a nice long swim in the sea before turning in. When he got home, though, something felt off. Years working as a spy in some very dangerous locations had Vander almost instantly dropping into a defensive position shadow formed daggers in hand.

He moved around the house like a jaguar in the forest clearing one room at a time looking for any sign of foul play. After the ground floor he moved up to the first forcing himself to take long even breaths even though his blood was thrumming in his veins.

His father's room was empty, bed undisturbed. At this time of night Arman should only be in his study – located on the ground floor and already checked – or his bedroom. It was the first tangible sign that something was wrong.

Room after room was empty, undisturbed, but the hairs standing up on the back of his neck wouldn't let him relax as he got closer to the feeling of wrong. Wracking his brain Vander finally figured out what was it was. There was a magic in the air that was wholly unfamiliar to him. It couldn't be Lucy, Bix had said that she was a Celestial Spirit Summoner and while not a common magic he knew what that magic felt like.

This magic felt dangerous keyed for violence.

Opening the last door, a room no one in their family entered because it used to be Zen's nursery, Vander peeked inside and froze, eyes locking with a pair that almost glowed in the dark. What really floored him though was the way they cradled his father to their chest, one arm wrapped around him.

Moving in fully to get a better view Vander flipped the lights on eyes shut using his magic to see while the stranger was temporarily blinded. Daggers ready to toss they slipped from his hands when all too familiar feature in the face of the stranger registered. No, not stranger. Ghost maybe because who he was seeing couldn't possibly be alive.

Vander had only ever seen baby photos of Zen, the likeness between this man and baby Zen, between this man and his father, was incredible. But, "You're supposed to be dead."

Zen moved his free arm and grabbed one of the photo albums his father had been showing him as they sat on the floor of his old room. Flipping it open he scanned the individual portraits of the siblings he's never met out of the corner of his eye relaxing at the last photo. It was a bit out of date but it had to be his youngest brother.

"For a while I thought I might have been. That or dreaming. This has all been a lot to take in. You are Vander?" Zen asked clutching his father closer to him butchering the accent as his mouth formed the foreign Boscan words. He was just grateful that the one Boscan slave girl had taught him her native language so he could communicate at all.

"This sounds like it's going to take a while." At his brother's hesitant nod Vander looked around for some place to sit but decided on the floor since an old crib hardly looked inviting.

"I was saved by the shadow servant of a mysterious princess…"

Cristoff smiled down softly as the blonde in his arms nestled closer to him in her sleep as they cuddled in front of the fireplace. She was all he could have ever hoped for: kind, intelligent, beautiful, adventurous, romantic and quite a power mage. His Lucy was everything lovely even the temper he was sure she played down in a couple of her stories while they shared a simple dinner. It lit a fire in her eyes that stirred his passion.

Waiting to mate was going to be hard but after the trust she'd put in him when they first met only made him want them to fall in love first even more. Now, if he could be sure they could share pleasure without the bond forming, well that would make things much easier. Until then they'd take things much slower than he'd ever done before.

Sighing Cristoff eased into a more comfortable position settling his mate on his chest. Tomorrow was soon enough to take Lucy back home and talk out any complications his full moons might cause and see how he reacted with other people near her without them being mated. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.

"There's no way we could have known she was the Lunar Dragon Slayer's mate your Majesty. I'm sure everything will work out in the end." Loke tried consoling the massive spirit as he pouted after what they'd all witnessed in the viewing pool.

The Spirit King had intended for Lucy and Zen to bond so more archangels could be born and the magic that protected the Celestial Kingdom could flourish. With Lucy paired off with the dragon slayer he didn't know who else he could trust to raise up the new generation.

"Right because the Sabertooth summoner was always a viable option. She'll provide no support to Zen as he recovers from his slaver and any children they have will grow up as vanilla in character and as complacent as she is," Cassiopeia scoffed. "This is why the compulsion should not have been taken from him when he was born. Mate to his brother or not they would have bonded."

"At what cost?" Loke shouted. "It was your idiotic compulsion plan that saw Archangels to extinction in the first place. Why would we do the same thing again?"

"The counsel of the realms has already spoken on this matter. A compulsion will not be reintroduced," Libra informed the room.

"But without Lucy there isn't a strong enough mage with celestial magic to sure their offspring will breed true and now that she knows there is no other way. It was a miracle Zen was even born in the first place." Cassiopeia would not give up without a fight.

"Let's go through the list again," The Spirit King Announced. He was loath to agree with the opinionated spirit again after how corrupted the Summoning mages became by that compulsion as well. All but three of the original family lines had died out because on in house fighting or Archangel mages.

"Our Master is a wonderful girl," Pieces noted.

"She is a sweet girl but as Mother already mentioned her personality could not stand up to Zen. Any of their children would either be coddled or suffer the insecurities of their mother," Andromeda spoke for the first time.

"There's Sarah out in Midi."

"Not powerful enough."

"Zsentra?"

"Has a kink for chains and also not powerful enough."

"Hestor, they could hire a Surrogate and use magic to combine their DNA," Kek-t said.

"He is indeed powerful and of one of the first families like the Heartfilia woman," Ammit added to her sister's suggestion.

"Zen's power could prevent the corruption his is fighting from our incomplete set," Lethe finished. The Sisters of Ammit was part of the Hall of Judgement set of keys that tended to drive their Key Holders insane if used for too long without being contracted to all of them. Hestor was still missing Osiris and had been for almost too long. If he'd not constantly been are Kaleb Pradesh who practically oozed immaculate light he'd already be lost.

"The man could barely touch me platonically without going into a panic attack. You honestly think he'd be able to bond a male?" Corvus rolled his eyes. He had much better things he could be doing like going back down to Earthland and play with that delightful shadowquip for instance.

"There is no one else! We've already been through the all!" Cassiopeia exclaimed.

"Unless you have something more constructive to say shut your fucking mouth. I'm tired of your short-sighted slap-dash 'fixes' without a view of the consequences. If we did this do you think Lucy would ever forget let alone forgive us if we forced her to not only destroy her mate, and it would destroy Cristoff since she's already accepted him, but also force Zen back into a position of subservience? Have you forgotten the power she could wield against us should she find proper incentive?" Draco practically snarled. The King had bestowed on her the power of the celestial world itself, it's what let her use the Stardress spell, and with it she could wipeout their existence. Not to mention Zen would shortly be his key holder and he would not let him be used as nothing more than a stud for breeding.

"Draco's right." Loke fought off the nausea those words cost him. "There is one thing you all are still forgetting." The room was quiet as the lion spirit captured everyone's attention.

"Lucy, now thanks to being mated to a dragon slayer will also have that extended life. Any children she has will have vast amounts of celestial based magic to call on and while I doubt Zen would ever bond with one of his nieces his life is equally long. Let the man fall in love and have children with whomever he wants. A couple generations from now both lines will cross again and this will all solve itself."

Draco, for the first time in centuries, actually smiled at Loke. "What's a couple hundred Earthland years to us?"

"Patience will establish balance," Libra concurred.

Relieved the Spirit King sighed and smiled. "True. We need to keep our eyes to the future and let the heaven's guide her people. Thank you Old Friends for your sound advice. When given the responsibility over so much sometimes we forget that inaction is sometimes the best decision."

"So what, we're just supposed to sit on our hands?" At the answering glares of everyone surrounding her Cassiopeia took her seat again.

"We agree with this decision." Gabriel stood to address the room. "At long as Zen lives and our keys will be in close proximity to him for training and teaching, the barrier between the Celestial Kingdom and Earthland will once again become strong. I suggest you have Corvus work with Vander Pradesh so the barrier between Abaddon and Earthland stabilizes as well."

"Your thoughtfulness just fills my heart brother," Corvus responded sarcastically. Like he needed anyone to tell him what to do.

Arman stood back as he watched all his children, all eight of them, sit around his table together at last. Farron was finally going to spend less time at the Embassy or out on assignment so he could travel with Zen. Zen was finally freed from Pergrande. Kaleb had joined Lucy in their efforts to learn from – interrogate – the Archangels tied to the Ivory keys he'd gifted her right when Cristoff had brought her back. Cristoff had found his mate ensure Arman got a chance to form a relationship with his goddaughter and hopefully produce babies soon for him to spoil. Bickslow could now visit home however often as he wanted since the ban on his magic was revoked. Emzadi would soon be going back to Fiore with Bickslow and Cristoff to help with their dragon slayers and maybe find a mate? He could only hope. Xally had finished school and was planning to open up her own clinic soon. Then finally Vander. Fortunately with Lucy came Corvus, an immortal spirit who had the same power as his son and could provide relief from the shades of the voids from his soul. He'd even seen Lucy slip Vander one of Corvus' anchor keys not an hour ago after the story of Zen's escape had been shared.

This New Years' had been full of such surprises Arman's heart had never been so full.

The End.

To give credit where credit is due.

\- Hiro Mashima created Fairy Tail

\- Desna created more of the non-Fairy Tail/OC characters including the Pradesh family sans Bickslow and Hestor.

\- MadsoulessQueen helped inspire my version of Corvus through one of her MardLu stories. She's got a couple of great ones you all should check out.

\- enchantedbeauty gave me the names of the Sisters of Ammit. I'm not sure if she named them that or is just got amazing recall but that's where I got them.

\- Finally I've used an idea I read first about in one of GoddessxNyte2's stories, the Hall of Judgement set of keys needing Osiris so Hestor didn't die/go crazy.

I think that's it.

Much Love, Blas


End file.
